Jashan's Warrior Training Guide
''Level (1-18) Guide There are a lot of Superb Leveling up guides, So i am not just gonna add one more Instead this is the best place what i think for training on a level without getting killed much, If Some Want to add anything they are welcome. If i am wrong anywhere Correct me. and thanks Flying banana for your help ADD 'melos16' aka Noprincess on kik for any help or just for talking. Goodluck everyone! Training Places Level 1-3: Kooii, Bramble Donguri Can train anywhere on northeast or northwest of the woody Weedy forest Level 4-6: Leaf Boar and Angry Leaf Boar Leaf Boar For the 4-5 Level i suggest. Stay near the main road and u might get less Boars Angry Leaf Boar and for 6-7 you can train on angry leaf boar I wouldn't touch the Bulldozers If I were you Level 7-9: Flowers Elemental, Swamp Mushroom, Swamp Boar Flower elemental Best place to train on Flower elemental, No need to go and look for them Swamp boar Mushrooms can be randomly found and tackled Level 9-10: Swamp Spiders,Poisonous Spider Start with swamp and then go to poisonous spider Swamp Spider Spiders of all kind found here but go above and mostly swamp spiders are here Poisonous Spiders A Max of 3 or 4 Spiders can come with a Boar, Need to be alert, try moving in same area to find less spiders Level 10-12: Poisonous Mushrooms, Mushroom Flower,cave bat ,White Bat These all monsters give handsome amount or money compared to other and have long health Poison Mushroom Only one or two mushrooms are present Mushrooms Flower If u are on 11 or 12 u can this location Cave Bats White bats and overall practice . this is a location where Mushroom flower, Cave bat and White Bat appears and is a nice place to practice Level 12-13: Red Crabs and Sandman Crabs My Favourite Place Sandman If you are on level 13-14 Try this location Level 13-15: Woopa, Roopa Easy For Starters wanting to kill woopas these places are best where woopas and roopas mob u less Hard After lvl 14 with good weapons and armor you can try ths place but i suggest it on lvl 15 for collecting and training Level 15-16: Tesing woopas, Marsh Donguris, Underground Spiders Testing woopas Its a pain As u get back to village if u die so best is to be at the entrance where there are nice number to kill Marsh Donguris These are never stable as said by a fellow member of this website and no good place to get them alone but u can try this Under Ground spiders These are nice to train on lvl 16 and can be found near both the empty rooms If low on hp try restoring in the empty rooms ''Please beware that sometime there are black skull and grey Skelaton in these rooms(rare) but never ever try to kill blackskull at your level but you can kill Grey skelaton Level 16-17 You might Feel like getting slow xp on lvl 16 so here i recommend Lighthouse second floor the rooms same as before used for restoring and killing skeletons and beholders. How Would You Rate This Guide? Very Helpful Helpful Good but needs some work Needs a lot of editing I'm not going to look at this guide again for help Category:Guide Category:Training Category:Warrior Category:Monsters Category:Guides Category:Leveling Up Quickly Category:Map Category:Tutorial Category:Guide:Warrior